Deseo De Navidad
by SammySummer
Summary: Solo en las festividades Uchiha Sasuke se dirige al único lugar donde puede sentir algo con lo cual se relaciona encontrándose allí con una chica que al parecer también comparte parte de sus pensamientos.


Sé que ya pasó la navidad pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de subirlo hasta justo ahora a las 3:57 am~

Espero les guste y disfruten su lectura~

**~ Deseo De Navidad ~**

_When the fire burns out_  
_And it's only me and you_  
_Shimmery lights outside_  
_They reflect your eyes_  
_As you say "I love you too"_  
_When the sun comes up_  
_And the snow falls from the roof_  
_I can smile because I spent my Christmas with you_

Todos en aquella aldea celebraban la festividad occidental de la Navidad. En familia o con amigos, reunidos en casa frente a un árbol con luces e intercambiando regalos. Probablemente con la tradicional chimenea brindándoles calor y bebiendo chocolate caliente; refugiándose del frío exterior que amenazaba con congelar el lugar.

Él por otro lado, quien había regresado no hace mucho a la reconstruida aldea, caminaba por las calles con un único destino. La piedra de los Héroes. Donde recientemente habían incorporado el nombre de su hermano al ser reconocido también como un ''héroe''.

El frío invernal se colaba por sus ropas llegando a estremecer sus huesos y provocándole suaves espasmos. Sin embargo siguió, acelerando un poco el paso por las desiertas calles de Konoha.

Hace unas horas después de rechazar las múltiples invitaciones de Naruto y Sakura quienes insistían en que festejara la navidad con ellos, decidió encerrarse en su apartamento y no salir hasta que le llamaran para una misión o algo que en realidad se considerara importante. Pero luego de tener un ¿sueño? Podría decirse, sobre un pasado relativamente cercano, donde ayudó a ponerle fin a Madara y su plan de destruir el mundo, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ver a su hermano, hablarle, sentirle tal vez un poco más cerca. Mas ¿Dónde encontrar ese tipo de contacto que ansiaba de una persona que pasó a otra vida? Ni siquiera el cuerpo o algo que lo represente físicamente había en aquel lugar. Así que colocándose ropa más cálida, salió de su apartamento sin rumbo fijo. Luego de divagar por la aldea, sumergido en vagos pedazos de su pasado, se dio cuenta que caminaba hasta donde estaba escrito el nombre de su hermano proclamándolo un héroe porque todo lo que hizo fue por el bien de esa aldea, porque Uchiha Itachi de la hoja fue un verdadero poseedor del espíritu de fuego.

Una minúscula bolita blanca cayó sobre la punta de su nariz, derritiéndose al contacto y enrojeciendo ligeramente el lugar de impacto. Alzó la vista y millares copos de nieve caían del cielo. Volvió su mirada negra como la noche, recorriendo el lugar, era el campo de entrenamiento de los tres troncos y frente a él se erguía aquella piedra. Localizó el nombre de su hermano, que estaba casi en la cima de esta. Cuando lo leyó no pudo evitar exteriorizar su pesar mostrando un gesto cargado de nostalgia rememorando el día en que este le dijera que no importaba lo que hiciera… _''Te amaré para siempre''_

A la final no había destruido, aniquilado a toda Konoha como inicialmente quería cegado por su fiebre de venganza, siguió su instinto y sin notarlo o no queriendo admitirlo hizo exactamente lo que su hermano quería, ayudando a culminar la guerra y protegiendo la alianza shinobi.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido cercano a él, era como si su hermano estuviera dentro de alguna categoría de cosas que son inalcanzables, porque incluso después de muerto fue Itachi quién detuvo el Edo Tensei. Y ahora la aldea estaba a salvo de amenazas como Madara, disfrutaba de una época de paz por así llamarlo y él, Uchiha Sasuke, había contribuido a eso. Por lo que había cumplido un anhelo de su hermano, y era eso lo que ahora lo hacía sentirse un poco más cerca de su hermano, quizá algún cuando volviera a verlo, podría mirar de frente a Itachi y este le mostraría una mirada llena de orgullo solo para él. Eso era suficiente

- Feliz Navidad supongo – susurró dejando que el viento se llevara sus palabras.

Bajando la cabeza, sonriendo ladinamente decidió que era hora de retirarse. Solo notando en ese momento un ramo de orquídeas blancas sobresaliendo de la parte trasera de la piedra. Alguien probablemente había pasado antes que él por ahí, lo cual era bastante común.

Aun así rodeo la piedra y fue en ese instante en que observó la pequeña figura de una mujer, pálida y su oscuro cabello se confundía con la roca sobre la cual se recargaba. Parecía estar dormida, una de sus manos sobre su regazo y la otra aun sosteniendo el ramo de orquídeas.

¿Estaba loca? ¿Acaso quería morir por hipotermia? Dormida en aquel lugar con este clima, lunática.

Se agachó hasta su lugar y la removió ligeramente. Solo entonces logró visualizar el camino de lágrimas que habrían recorrido sus apenas sonrojadas mejillas. Probablemente se durmió llorando. Una fría brisa los envolvió por unos segundos moviendo los largos cabellos de la chica, quedando al descubierto los finos rasgos de la chica. Desde su piel blanca y lisa como la porcelana, los ojos perfilados con largas pestañas, la respingada nariz y los labios rojos como el carmín.

Embelesado por lo que veía, pues jamás una chica había llamado su atención, no se percató cuando su mano se encaminaba hasta el rostro de ella, ni cuando ella comenzó a despertar, mostrando sus grises ojos.

- ¿Uchiha-san? – ¿En qué momento se despertó? ¿Por qué rayos su mano se encontraba a medio camino de tocar el rostro de ella? Fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron fugazmente la mente del Uchiha.

Se irguió no dejando que la sorpresa del acto se evidenciara en sus facciones, mostrando su imperturbable rostro de siempre y ella por su lado lo miraba expectante. – ¿Acaso quieres morir congelada Hyuuga? – dijo, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un color rojo intento antes de bajar la mirada avergonzada.

- L-lo siento – respondió comenzando a sacudirse la nieve que se aglomeraba en su ropa.

- Hm. – expresivo como siempre comenzó a retirarse

- Di-disculpe – dijo apenas audible pero logrando que se detuviera - ¿Podría a-ayudarme a colocarlas e-en la c-cima? – este volteó para entender a que se refería y ella como leyendo su mente añadió – Las f-flores ehm a-allí – logró decir señalando arriba de la piedra un poco nerviosa por la impávida mirada del Uchiha.

Se acercó a ella, tomando aquél ramo justo en el momento en que esta se lo extendía. Se dirigió a la roca e inclinándose un poco dejó aquellas flores sobre la roca y volviendo a buscar el nombre de Itachi. Luego sus ojos viajaron por inercia a un nombre conocido, justo a lado del de su hermano.

- Feliz Navidad nii-san – escuchó de ella. Estaba casi a su lado, bajó la mirada y vio que ella miraba con una cálida sonrisa pero con una mirada indescifrable hacia el mismo lugar donde estaba el nombre de su hermano, donde también estaba el nombre de Neji Hyuuga.

Luego ella giró hacia él pero esta vez sin la misma melancolía que probablemente el mostró momentos antes reflejada en sus ojos sino que mostraban la misma calidez de su sonrisa– Feliz Navidad Uchiha-san – por alguna razón logró sacarle un vestigio de sonrisa pero lo suficientemente claro ante la cual ella volvió a sonrojarse. –Feliz Navidad Hyuuga – respondió.

Ella lo miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada. Pues sinceramente no esperaba que él le respondiera y mucho menos le sonriera. Despabilándose de su letargo sintiéndose como una tonta por quedársele mirando. – Ehm U-Uchiha-san… este u-usted – se interrumpió así misma porque no tenía ni idea de que decir, había hablado inconscientemente, desvió la mirada de nuevo a la roca y localizó el nombre de su primo, como lo extrañaba, y entonces sus ojos también viajaron a otro nombre muy conocido y la razón más lógica por la cual él estaría ahí. Había escuchado la verdadera historia una vez culminada la guerra, al principio le dio lástima pero casi al instante creyó entender a Uchiha Itachi. Ella tal vez habría hecho lo mismo si con ello protegiera la vida de su hermana. También intento comprender al chico que ahora estaba frente a ella, y supo que jamás lo haría y de alguna manera lo admiraba aunque no compartía su forma de actuar. Al leerlo de nuevo sus gestos se suavizaron – Deberíamos o-orar… por Itachi-san y Neji nii-san – dijo estrepitosamente, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y uniendo sus palmas a la altura de su pecho, deseando no haber ofendido a Sasuke por mencionar a su hermano del cual no conocía nada más que leyendas.

- ¿Por qué? – lo había pensado también pero no era una conducta que el llevara a cabo y para el lugar supuso que bastaba con lo que dijo, pues era obvio que su hermano no estaba en ese lugar.

- Pues e-ehm para – se detuvo, meditando un poco y luego poder exteriorizar sin enredarse lo que pensaba – Para ser t-tan valerosos como ellos… ayudar y servir a Konoha como verdaderos ninjas y c-cuando – bajó un poco la voz – cuando lo encuentre de nuevo poder sentirme digan de estar en su presencia.

Ahora, si ella no estuviese con los ojos cerrados, podría haberse vanagloriado de ser una de las pocas personas que lograban sorprender y hacer que esa sorpresa se evidencia en el rígido y frío rostro de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hm – e imitando la postura de oración de la joven, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿cómo es que ella había pensado algo parecido a lo que él?

Tal vez aquella calidez que ella desprendía estaba comenzando a rodearle porque de pronto ya no tanto como antes el frío invadiendo su cuerpo.

- Uchiha-san me preguntaba s-si – abrió los ojos y luego girando completamente hacia ella para escuchar lo que quería decir – S-si desea ir por una taza de té o chocolate – terminó completamente sonrojada, desviando su mirada al suelo jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, vaya espectáculo de luces pensó, le causaba gracia la timidez de la Hyuuga. Ahora que lo pensaba últimamente venía topándose con ella muy a menudo, que con su tímida personalidad lograba sacarle media sonrisa y justo hace poco logró sorprenderlo. - ¡Ah! N-no quise…

- Está bien – respondió comenzando a caminar de regreso a la aldea con aquella sonrisa ladina que se negaba a salir de su rostro. Ella llegó hasta su lado y camino en silencio, otra de las cualidades de ella que de alguna manera le agradaba.

Se alejaron, y como si fuera raro apenas se sentía el frío del ambiente que soplaba más fuerte presagiando una ventisca. Aquella que ahora cubría con la nieve dos pares de huellas que acompañaron a Sasuke y a Hinata, aunque ellos hayan sido los únicos presentes.

๑

**Nota**

Se que la piedra de los heroés no es tan grande pero la puse de esa manera para ayudarme con la trama. Lamento que sea tan corto :c

Me agradaría mucho si me dejan un review, no saben cuanto lo apreciaría~

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
